The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicles have been designed with increasingly advanced technologies aimed at improving the safety, efficiency, and performance of the motor vehicle. An example of such technologies include advanced driver assistance systems. Generally, advanced driver assistance systems automate, adapt, or enhance vehicle systems in order to increase vehicle safety and/or operator driving performance. Advanced driver assistance systems may rely on inputs from multiple data sources, including LiDAR, sonar, ultrasound, radar, image processing from cameras, and inputs are possible from other sources separate from the motor vehicle itself such as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) or vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) systems. Advanced driver assistance systems are designed to avoid accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards, such as autonomously controlling the vehicle. Operator driving performance may be improved by using features that enhance certain systems, such as automated lighting, automated parking, adaptive cruise control, automated braking, or improved blind spot elimination using camera technology.
Advanced driver assistance systems have been defined into various levels of driver assistance, from low levels with no automation and with a human driver monitoring everything, to high levels with high automation and complete, or nearly complete, computer monitoring. However, each level of driver assistance has an associated complexity with respect to the sensors, cameras, actuators, and processing power required to implement a driver assistance system at that particular level. To achieve higher levels of driver assistance by simply adding additional sensors with associated controllers to communicate with additional vehicle electronic control modules can result in complex systems having increased latency and unpredictable interactions. This field can therefore benefit from a scalable driver assistance system that can readily be tailored to a desired level of driver assistance.